fanonmonsterhunterfandomcom-20200215-history
Anarchos
Anarchos is a Flying Wyvern that resides in a multitude of locations Appearance Anarchos is a large quadrupedal wyvern with dark black scales with large heavily armored forelegs and relatively unarmored small rear legs. The tail of Anarchos is thick and heavily armored near the tip, creating a nasty impact to anything struck. The tail is also lined with many thin spines which loose a substance which causes nightmarish visions to those that are impacted. The wing membranes are a sickly red in tone with deep indigo patterns running across the surface almost like blood vessels. The membranes are often times torn and weathered hinting at this monsters battle seeking behaviour. Anarchos commonly bear scars across the neck and back due to their tendency to seek out and attack other wyverns within the Flying and Bird Wyvern classes. Anarchos head is heavily armored around the jaws and top of the skull, while the underside of the neck is protected only by lighter plates and it's flexible hide. Two sets of horns emerge near the back of the head and trail over the neck. Introduction The hunter jumps down from a cliff before a herd of Aptonoth stampede past, fleeing from an encroaching mist. The hunter sees movement from within the mist at the corner of their vision before being launched back into the cliff-face as a shadowy form charges them. The creature retreats into the mist before dispersing the shadows, allowing the hunter to see the creature. Anarchos then lunges at the hunter again, as the hunter dodges just before they are struck, Anarchos turns to face the hunter before unleashing a roar. Rage and Tired States Enraged: Markings on wing membrane begin pulsing and wisps of fog trail from mouth Tired: Anarchos will begin drooling, is unable to conjure shadows and wing membrane will pale. Attacks Charging Bite: Anarchos will lunge towards it's target and snap down twice. This attack can be chained into by other moves Smashing Claw: Anarchos will charge while smashing the ground under it's claws sending debris flying behind it and to it's sides Diving Bite: Anarchos will leap into the air before crashing down to deliver a fearsome bite which splits the ground beneath it. Tail Swipe: Anarchos will quickly turn and strike with it's tail. Biting Spin: Anarchos will quickly spin and strike with it's tail before launching into it's Charging Bite. Dark Shot: Anarchos releases a ball of Darkness element at a hunter. Dark Nova: Anarchos fires a large ball of Darkness which explodes causing a wave of dragon energy and spears of ice to erupt from the ground Roar: Anarchos roars loudly, blowing back hunters near it's head and forelegs. Requires HG Earplugs. Dark Wave: Anarchos forearms are coated in Darkness before it slams them both down, causing a shockwave of Darkness element to surge forwards. Dark Mist: Anarchos releases a blast of Darkness which hangs in a persistent fog, obscuring the field and dropping temperature for it's duration. Can be countered with Hot Drinks Demon's Call: Anarchos will gather Darkness energy in it's throat before unleashing a hellish roar. This move signifies Anarchos entering it's final phase Dark Maelstrom: Darkness energy will erupt from Anarchos' body in a violent aura, increasing it's attacking power, Speed and Defense. Final Phase exclusive Shadow Fissure: Anarchos rears back and slams it's forelegs into the earth, shattering the ground below it and causing fissures near the impacted location and debris to scatter. Final Phase exclusive Gnashing Shadows: Anarchos lunges forward and chomps down while unleashing a large burst of Darkness. Frozen Blast: Anarchos generates spikes of ice before smashing it's claws down, shattering the spikes and causing the ground to crack, trapping any hunters with the misfortune of being caught Final Phase exclusive Umbral Combo: Anarchos will charge hunters before chain attacking with Frozen Blast, Diving Bite and finishing with Shadow Fissure. Final Phase exclusive Category:Monster Creation Category:Flying Wyvern Category:Large Monster Category:5 Star Level Monster Category:Darkness Element Monster Category:Ice Element Monster Category:Fear Monster